Changes
by canny-bairn
Summary: Change is always difficult to accept, but the new team leader is doing her best to keep the team stable. Set in season 7. Teamfic NO pairings!
1. Morgan

**Disclaimer – I own nothing Criminal Minds related!**

**If I could make a wish list of what I wanted to see in season 7 it would be more JJ/Hotch scenes (of course), better continuity, more realistic storylines (it's not that I didn't like the Prentiss/Doyle storyline, I just felt blah about it), no more behind the scenes troubles and some tension, especially between Morgan and JJ because I never understood where it came from but I always liked those scenes, a la Revelations and Mosley Lane... anyways the purpose of that rant was because I wrote this woo!JJ is returning to Criminal Minds fic! **

**And here it is, let me know what you think! **

...

JJ blinked a few times as the words on the page she as reading blurred. The BAU jet was somewhere over Oklahoma in the dead of the night. Glancing around the plane, she made sure her colleagues were getting some well deserved rest after a difficult case.

The blonde had only been back three days when the call for assistance came in. The last week had been a whirlwind and if she were being honest with herself, the Pennsylvanian wasn't sure if she had caught her breath yet.

One minute she was in a boring Pentagon budget meeting, then the next thing she knew her supervisor had called her into her office, informing the stunned blonde that the FBI needed her presence and here she was.

Hotch was temporarily acting as Section Chief of Quantico and dealing with his son while she was acting Unit Chief of the BAU. It was controversial move for the supervisory profiler to make and she could sense the tension as soon as she stepped off the elevator three days ago.

Hotch had reasoned that Morgan was in no fit position to take on the lead position again. Prentiss's 'death' had hit him hard and a recent case involving a family member had become too personal and Hotch could see the Chicago native on the verge of a breakdown. Rossi refused to even think about stepping into the unit chief role and so he had called in JJ.

She had argued that it wasn't her place, but Hotch's insistence won and then everything just got awkward.

The whole team had welcomed JJ home with open arms, but the time she had been away from her one time home, things had changed.

She had changed.

There was plenty her friend's didn't know about her time away. The fact she covered up Emily Prentiss's 'death' was just the tip of the ice berg. But Hotch had trusted the former media liaison with his team and she wasn't going to let him down.

JJ knew it would be a transition. Garcia mockingly called her ma'am, while Seaver was instantly formal with her, not knowing how to necessarily act around the returning agent. Reid was glad to have the familiar face around but kept his distance and Rossi being his normal smug self had insisted on calling her kiddo. Morgan on the other hand, was his usual self.

The case they had taken was closed and things had mainly gone smoothly but not after JJ had to take Morgan aside and force him to deal with the case at hand and not his personal feelings towards her.

Pushing the case file away from her, JJ sighed as she saw Morgan stand from his seat and come to sit in front of her. Placing his I-pod onto the desk, the profiler cocked his head inquisitively. "Why did you come back, JJ?"

"Hotch asked me too. Besides I miss working with you all." JJ answered with a straight face, keeping her emotions in check as her colleague continued his questioning.

Shrugging, Morgan watched the blonde intently as he spoke. "You had a cushy job with the DOD."

"It's not the same Derek." JJ answered quietly, as she piled the files up that she had been reading. "Say what you really want to, Morgan."

Morgan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You shouldn't have told me to go to the police station, JJ. I should have been in the field."

"I needed you to deliver the profile." JJ replied coolly. "Look, I'm not here to tell you how to do your job, Derek..."

JJ paused momentarily as Morgan's expression became unsure. "I don't get why Hotch would want you in charge."

Closing her eyes briefly, JJ composed herself internally. It had been nearly five months since Prentiss had 'died,' five months she and Hotch had been keeping a shared secret and apart of her believed that the team suspected something was off, so as the profiler opposite waited for an answer, the blonde took a deep breath and regained her confidence. "Morgan, believe it or not but I'm a good agent. I can run a case with my eyes closed. I can do the paperwork, deal with the bureaucrats, lead an interrogation and handle the media. But I'm not a profiler. I expect you to be able to take care of that side of the case. I want this to work out."

"We're a profiling unit, don't you think a profiler should be in charge?" Morgan stated in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake the rest of the plane.

"Hotch is in charge, I'm just here temporarily." JJ reassured calmly before leaning back in her seat. "But in all honesty, Derek, no a profiler doesn't have to be in charge if she has good profiler's in her team. I know taking orders from me is particularly difficult for you and I'm sorry you weren't asked to be team leader..."

He scoffed in ridicule. "That's what you think this is about?"

"Talk to me Morgan." JJ prodded encouragingly.

"This is about the fact that you left. You're no longer an FBI agent or a member of our team." He snapped harshly, noting Seaver staring at them from the far end of the plane.

Nodding, JJ's eyes widened as she saw her one time friend stare at her angrily. "You're mad at me."

Groaning, Morgan ran a hand over his head and sighed. "I shouldn't have said that."

"You're angry Morgan. That's why you're not running the team this time. I'm not here to act as dictator. I'm just going to keep the team on track and I hope I have your help with that." JJ bit her lip softly as she waited for a response.

An uncomfortable silence overtook the pair as Morgan stared at his hands. "Do you miss her?"

"Of course I miss Emily. She was one of my best friends."

"You never cried." Morgan criticized as the continued their eye contact.

'_How did Hotch do this for so long_?' flashed through her mind suddenly as she saw the hurt in her friend's eyes. "I... I was upset, I just mourned privately."

"You weren't mad at her for not coming to us?" Morgan queried with a raised eye.

JJ shook her head slowly. "She was trying to protect the team. I respect her for that."

"I don't know how this is going to work between us." The profiler stated as he gestured between them both with his hand.

The blonde straightened in her seat and smiled thinly. "Derek, you either accept that I'm acting unit chief and do your job or you can stay at the office on desk duty and I'll bring someone else along until Hotch returns."

Morgan pursed his lips while staring at the petite woman in frustration. "JJ, no offence, but you can't..."

"Derek, that's your choice. I can't have you acting up because a non profiler is running the team for a few weeks. There are peoples' lives on the line here, and while I accept there's still some adjustment to be done I'm not going to put up with what happened the other day. If you think I need to be questioned, fine, let me know in a professional tone. But if you just don't like what you're being asked to do because I'm the one who asked, you should probably stay in the office and allow the rest of us to do our jobs."

Flinching at JJ's stern voice, Morgan took into consideration his options for a moment before nodding and speaking through gritted teeth. "Fine. I'll adjust my behaviour."

"I'm glad, this team needs to stick together." JJ smile warmed as Morgan stood and began to move away from the table.

Pausing at her side, the profiler rested a supportive hand on the Pennsylvanian's shoulder. "Do you really think Hotch is going to come back?"

Meeting his curious eyes, JJ shrugged. "I don't know but if he doesn't the team will support his decision."

"You should get some rest." Morgan squeezed her shoulder and smiled softly.

"You should too." JJ returned the smile and watched as he took a seat opposite the couch where Reid was sprawled over.

Her eyes met Seaver's briefly, before the younger woman quickly shifted her gaze in embarrassment. Things were definitely different JJ mused as her attention turned back to the case files. As she scanned the top of the document, she felt her Blackberry buzz through the table. As she read the text, JJ smirked slightly and rolled her eyes upon seeing the sender's ID, she knew that not everything had completely changed.

_1 new message: Hotch – How did everything go? _

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Seaver

**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Criminal Minds otherwise season six would be getting a redo!**

**I decided to continue with this story, with different members of the team talking to JJ about her return. Basically, I'm trying my best not to work, because the amount of books I have to read keep on growing and the exams are getting closer and I need some distraction.**

**Here's my Seaver rant. I don't mind the actress, I liked her on Alias, I have only seen 'Lauren' and bit and pieces, since 'JJ' so I can't really comment on how she contributes to the show and I don't necessarily want RN to be treat the same way AJ and Paget were, but I would have preferred it if the show wasn't messed with in the first place and we got the old team back!**

**Anyhoo, AJ's coming back, woo. I'm really curious as to how they'll write her back into the show, it seems like too much has happened, promotion and Emily's 'death,' to just bring her back as liaison like she was never gone but I guess it could be the best thing for the show or a total waste of a potentially great storyline, I guess we'll have to wait and see.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Ashley Seaver tapped on the door still labelled 'Aaron Hotchner', who hadn't been Unit chief for the last four days. Instead Jennifer Jareau had taken on the role, much to the grievances of the two senior profilers in the team.

Reid and Garcia had been ecstatic to see their friend back in the office while Rossi hadn't said anything in particular about the blonde's return other than a smug smirk every now and again, but Morgan had been very vocal about his displeasure of being ordered around by his former teammate.

He had made his opinions heard so loud, that the Pennsylvanian had to take him to the side of a busy police station during her first case as Acting Unit Chief, resulting in a very tense plane ride home.

The newly qualified profiler hesitantly stepped into the office that overlooked the bullpen, watching the blonde behind the desk motion for her to sit in a chair while she dealt with someone on the phone.

According to Garcia, JJ's former office was full of the back log case boxes, so Hotch had insisted she took his office while he used Strauss' empty office.

Seaver glanced around the office nervously while JJ flicked through a document on her desk while politely trying to end her phone call.

The newest member of the team had met JJ only a few times. The first was at Reid's birthday party, Garcia and Prentiss had thrown for him, but she had left early due to work commitments. Then there was the Doyle case and Prentiss's death had occurred, so Seaver had never really had a good enough chance to actually get to know the former BAU agent as well as the rest of her colleagues knew her.

Lost in her thoughts, Seaver jumped slightly as she met JJ's waiting gaze. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I just asked how are you doing?" JJ smiled warmly.

Nodding, the younger blonde met the woman's smile with a thin smile of her own. "I'm fine."

"We haven't really had a chance to talk." JJ began as she stood to take the seat next to the youngest agent on the team. "How do you like the BAU?"

"I love it. It was a dream of mine to work here one day." Seaver smiled eagerly.

Nodding, JJ glanced at her wrist watch before replying. "I have to admit, I was a little surprise to hear that the team had recruited a cadet. I know you're a graduate now..."

"Well, Rossi and Prentiss were very encouraging." Ashley stated feeling a little uncomfortable with the attention.

"I'm sure." JJ leaned back in the chair slowly. "I just wanted you to know I'm here if you ever need anything. If you just need to talk or any help with work, my door is always open and I'm permanently attached to my cell. I might not be a profiler but I was a field agent for nine years before I went to the DOD, and I know how this unit works inside out."

"Thank you."

JJ tilted her head as she watched her colleague sit nervously. "You did a really good job on the last case. I can understand the potential Rossi sees in you."

"It was a pretty tough case." Seaver replied quietly.

Smiling reassuringly, JJ took a deep breath before responding. "The cases will only get worse. Ashley there'll come a time, when work will consume you. It's happened to us all, working here. There's three ways to deal. You either get through it, you let it get the best of you and you'll end up doing something stupid, or you'll burnout. I want you to make sure you have a way to deal with the bad cases and feel comfortable enough to talk to us. It doesn't have to be me, but I want you to get through it."

"I understand." Seaver mumbled with a nod.

Sighing, JJ uncrossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees. "I know you have come into the team at a difficult time but you're doing a good job so far. I just wanted you to know that."

The blonde looked bashfully towards the Acting SAC. "I feel like the training wheels are still on."

"They should probably say on a little longer. You'll be continually learning here. It's best to realise your strengths and work on your weaknesses and we're all here to help." JJ replied honestly, as she stood, to move back around her desk, signalling the impromptu meeting was nearing its end.

Seaver sat forward in her seat, as JJ shuffled some files in her hand. "Do you have any idea how long you'll be here?"

"Not at the moment but I'm sure Hotch will be back soon." The former liaison answered with a polite smile, keeping her focus on the case files in front of her.

Sensing she sounded as though she wanted rid of the newly returned agent, the bureau graduate tensed. "I didn't mean..."

JJ met the woman's eyes briefly. "I know what you meant. Hotch has some things to work out upstairs and he has Jack to be concerned for, so I'm here for as long as he needs me."

"You also have a son, right?" the profile queried as she stood.

JJ nodded, her smile softening as her young son became the topic of conversation. "Henry."

"I don't know how you and Hotch do it." Seaver commentated as she made her way to the door.

"Me either." JJ lowered her gaze to the picture of Henry on her desk before meeting Seaver's eyes as the woman hovered by the door. "Thanks for stopping by Ashley."

...

**Up next is Rossi, if anyone wanted to know!**

**Thanks for reviewing; ****EmmaBerlin****, ****b-mystique****, I ****luv emily prentiss 2012**** and ****angry penguin**


	3. Rossi

**Disclaimed!**

**I think my uncertainty about the Seaver character might have influenced this chapter a little bit.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Looking down into the bullpen, JJ watched as Reid, Seaver and Morgan were deep in conversation around Reid's desk space, with files in their hands and frowns on their faces.

The sun had just set, and the temporary supervisor had spent most of the day fielding calls and writing up reports. After dividing up the case files, JJ picked up one pile and opened her office door. Her three colleagues glanced up to the balcony and met JJ's warm gaze. "Guys, start thinking about packing up for the night and get some rest. We had a long day yesterday."

Watching them nod and slowly move to their own desks, JJ moved towards Rossi's office door and tapped lightly before walking in. "Hey Rossi, here's your consults you need to sign off on."

"Thanks." Rossi took the files off the blonde and retook his seat behind his desk. "How you doing, kiddo?"

"I'm fine Dave although, I find being called kiddo a little patronizing." JJ smirked as she rested her hand on the back of the guest chair.

Chuckling, the experienced agent nodded apologetically. "Sorry."

"It's okay." JJ bit her lower lip hesitantly as they continued their eye contact. "Are you okay with me being here?"

"Of course I am. We all are. It's just a big change." Rossi admitted gruffly.

JJ tilted her head slightly. "Of course it is."

"But you're doing a great job. As always." Rossi complimented.

JJ paused slightly as he raised his eyes in wonder as to why she wasn't moving. "The only reason Hotch didn't ask you to take the position was because he didn't think you wanted it."

"I wouldn't have. I also know that Morgan isn't in the right mind frame to take on the responsibilities again." Rossi stated knowingly.

JJ nodded through a shrug. "Things have changed around here."

Rossi slanted his head at the blonde's distant gaze. "Everyone seems to be coping."

"I talked to Seaver earlier." JJ began sensitively. "She's a little... green."

"You don't like Seaver?" Rossi asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I like her fine, I just feel sorry for her. You guys kind of threw her into the deep end." JJ explained diplomatically.

Rossi scoffed dryly. "Hotch wouldn't have signed off on it..."

"If he didn't have too." JJ concluded softly. "I think she has the potential to become a great profiler, I just think she's being put in a position that would usually take years to achieve."

"She's a fast learner." Rossi added with a shrug.

"Maybe she should have had experience elsewhere first." The Pennsylvanian suggested delicately.

"Did you?"

JJ bit her lower lip and took a seat opposite the profiler. "I had two and half years with one of the bureau's most high profile division's during a period of intense scrutiny by the media after several years working in the press while accumulating two degrees before I was asked to join one of the most elite teams in the FBI for seven years after the death of six agents. Seaver has a degree and her graduate training. I'm not saying she's incompetent or not meant to be here, I'm just worried about her coping in such a stressful environment."

"She's a good agent. She wants to be a good profiler, where better than to learn than here. Beside's Reid came straight from graduating." Rossi assessed as he watched the blonde cock her head in thought.

"You and I both know Reid was an exception but that doesn't mean he should have just jumped straight into things. Maybe he would have excelled in the field sooner as much as he excels in academia, if he was given an opportunity to work in a predominantly field work team and gain better interpersonal skills rather than being instated here." JJ remarked sincerely.

Rossi smirked. "You honestly believe that?"

"The team has been through so much Rossi. I don't want Seaver to rush into BAU life and burnout." JJ stressed as she stood.

Rossi cleared his throat, stopping the blonde from leaving the office. "I'm keeping tabs on her."

"Because of her father?" JJ raised an eye as she rested against the door.

Rossi ginned smugly. "This team is full of agents with Daddy issues."

"True, but not everyone on the team has a serial killer as a father." JJ countered as Rossi dumped the files she just handed him onto another pile of papers.

The greying profiler met the younger woman's concerned expression determinedly. "Her history makes her a unique asset to the team."

"If anything that makes her a liability." JJ pursed her lips as she saw the change in her friend's demeanour.

Rossi stiffened in his seat as he replied. "Are you gunning for her to fail?"

JJ took a breath and took a step further into the room. "No, Dave of course not, I just want the team to be able to gain the strength we used to have."

Shaking his head, Rossi stood, scrubbing his beard in frustration. "No offence JJ, but you haven't be around here to deal with all of the changes."

"You're right, I haven't but I'm here now and I don't want to let Hotch down by letting the team down." JJ smiled solemnly before opening the door.

The acclaimed author sighed assertively. "You couldn't."

JJ's smile widened when she called back as she moved through the doorway. "I'm just next door, if you ever need to talk."

Chuckling at his younger counterpart's concern, Rossi shook his head mockingly. "I have the scotch, if you need it."

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Everleigh, jjprentiss, egoofy34 and mummacass!**


	4. Garcia

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is taking the time to read. Let me know what you think!**

...

Two weeks passed slowly, all the while, the team gradually accepted JJ as their team leader. They had been on three team cases and dozens of one to one consults, each time the small group became more in tune with each other.

The new unit chief, strolled through the bullpen answering random questions by random agents as she headed towards her best friend's office.

The blonde knocked quickly before entering the room and smirked as she saw Kevin's wide eyes, as the couple sat in front of one of the many screens as Garcia updated her status on one of the popular social networks. "Sorry, JJ erm Agent Jareau, I'm just... we're just on a break."

JJ smiled warmly. "That's okay Kevin, I just need Pen to run a name for me."

"Sure thing, boss-woman." Garcia reached for the slip of paper in JJ's hand.

"Erm, I'm going to go... erm back to work," Kevin muttered.

JJ stifled a chuckle as the technical analyst backed out of the room. "Good idea."

"Don't mind my nerdy love." The computer expert laughed.

JJ pointed behind her where the man had been. "Is he scared of me?"

"Well you're a formidable sharp shooting leader lady now, with kiss ass wardrobe to match." Garcia chuckled as JJ took a seat where Kevin had sat.

JJ closed her eyes momentarily as her friend typed away. Stealing a glance sideways, Garcia frowned slightly. "You're working too hard sunshine."

"I'm fine." JJ moaned as she did her best to wake herself up. "How are you?"

"I'm taking the day in my stride." The analyst glanced at a picture of herself with JJ and Prentiss that was taped to the screen frame.

JJ followed her friend's eye line and smiled solemnly, remembering the fun night but quickly understanding Garcia's pain even if she didn't entirely feel the same grief she did. Resting a hand on Garcia's arm, JJ squeezed softy before speaking. "Maybe we should have a girl's night soon. We haven't spent that much time together outside of work lately."

"You could get Will to babysit?" The blonde asked as she typed.

Nodding, JJ straightened in her seat to look over her colleagues shoulder to the screen. "Sure."

"We could invite Seaver. She hasn't had a girl's BAU night out before. Emily and I had planned..." Garcia's voice trailed off as her hands stilled.

"Of course, we should have probably done something sooner to make her feel more included." JJ replied with a thin smile.

Garcia's eyes widened as her a message flashed on the screen. "We got the douche bag."

"Great. Now all we need his aliases." JJ grabbed one of the many fluffy pens in the stationary set and began to write on the paper she brought with her.

Garcia chuckled in amusement at her friend's eagerness. "Who would have thought this time last year that you'd be back with us, running the team?"

"I'm just helping out Hotch." JJ shrugged off the question.

The San Franciscan shook her head softly. "Do you think Hotch is coming back to the BAU?"

"Yeah, I would have thought so." JJ answered while scribbling names onto the sheet of paper in front of her.

Garcia pursed her lips in thought. "What happens then?"

JJ sat back in her seat, satisfied she had all of the information and sensing Garcia need to talk. "What happens?"

"Are you staying in the BAU or you going back to State?" Curiosity was etched on the thirty-something's face.

"Well I'm still liaising with State and the Pentagon, but I don't know. It's not really up to me." JJ stared blankly in front of her.

Garcia scrunched her face up into a frown. "I hate that they keep screwing you around."

"It's all just politics." JJ tilted her head as she rested her head on her hand.

Penelope scoffed, "well it sucks."

"Yeah, but I'm getting used to it, sort of." The Pennsylvanian sighed softly. "Hey, Pen, are you sure you're alright?"

Nodding, the technical analysts smile faded as she saw JJ wasn't buying her fake grin. "There have been a lot of changes. First Elle left and Gideon broke down. Rossi came on board and things seemed good you know. But Morgan became unit chief when Foyet was at large and then Hailey died and we got Hotch back but he wasn't the same. Then we lost you and our family was broken. "They" bought in Seaver and she's great, don't get me wrong, but it wasn't the same and then Emily died and... and our family really was broken forever. Jayje, I absolutely love having you back, it makes me feel so much better knowing your here but what happens if you get taken away again or what if Hotch never comes back..."

"You feel like you're not in control, I get that." JJ reassured calmly. "Our family might be broken but the important thing is that we're still a family. We might not be the same family. Things won't ever be the same as they once were, but we'll get through it."

Garcia bit her lip worryingly. "Do you really think we can just move on?"

"No." JJ replied warmly as she took her friend's hand in hers. "But it'll get easier."

...

**Thanks for reviewing; BettyTheGreat (thank you!) and egoofy34 (I don't get it either!)**


	5. Reid

**Disclaimed!**

**This chapter is all about Reid and his 'illness' arc that wasn't really addressed as far as I can tell.**

**As always let me know what you think!**

...

Reid took a deep breath and tapped softly against the wooden front door. Knowing that it was late, the profiler sighed quietly hearing shuffling behind the door and seeing lights being switched on.

The lanky Nevadan, took a step back as the door quickly opened and revealed the startled blonde. "Spence are you okay?"

"I'm sorry to wake you up JJ." Reid stated quietly as his eyes were glued to floor.

Standing aside, JJ ushered her younger friend into the quiet house. "That's okay, what's going on? Are you alright?"

Reid shrugged as he glanced around the messy living room, cluttered with his godson's toy spread haphazardly across the floor. "Did I wake Henry and Will?"

"No, Will's not here and Henry can sleep through Armageddon." JJ smirked softly as she watched the young doctor rest against the arm of her couch, his body slumping dejectedly. "Spence, tell me what's going on with you?"

He met her eyes tiredly. "Nothing's going on with me."

"So why are you here at two in the morning?" JJ asked as she tilted her head curiously.

Reid picked up one of the green pillows off the couch and clutched it closely to his chest. "Do you ever wonder how things might have turned out?"

"What do you mean?" JJ raised an eye while she wrapped her arms around herself.

Reid watched the Pennsylvanian step forward slightly so she was only an arm length away from him. "If things were different, do you ever wonder what your life would be like."

"Sure, doesn't everyone at some point?" JJ answered inquisitively while placing a hand on the sitting agents shoulder. "Spence."

"I'm sorry I woke you up." The profiler sniffled slightly, holding the pillow loser to his body.

JJ smiled sadly at her friend's vulnerability. "I think I have some cocoa in the kitchen. Do you want some?"

Reid smiled slightly at JJ's motherly tone. "That sounds nice."

He placed the pillow back onto the couch and followed the blonde into the cluttered kitchen, both remained silent while JJ made cocoa, neither spoke until the Unit Chief took a seat opposite the struggling younger man. "Talk to me."

Reid's smile widened as JJ stared at him with a glint of amusement. "Can't we just sit in silence?"

"Sure, but that won't do you any good, will it?" JJ replied with a raised eye before she blew on the coca to cool the hot liquid before taking a sip. She watched Reid do the same and nodded as he made a satisfied hum.

Cupping the mug in his hands, Reid watched the chocolate beverage swirl before he began to speak. "How did you go from BAU liaison to Pentagon liaison to BAU Unit Chief, all the while raising Henry and dealing with Prentiss's death?"

"It wasn't easy. Leaving only to come back and I still miss Emily, but I can't just stop my life because it changes, for Henry's sake." JJ attempted to explain.

Frowning, the cardigan wearing profiler shook his head softly. "So everything is for Henry in your life?"

"No, I'm not that selfless. Otherwise I wouldn't have come back to the BAU." JJ smiled solemnly.

Reid met her blue eyes gratefully. "I'm glad your back."

"Thanks Spence." JJ chuckled lightly, sensing her young friend had something more on his mind than her CV.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they sipped the hot coca while sitting opposite each other t the kitchen bench. Placing his mug onto the counter, Reid leaned back on the stool and met JJ's waiting patiently gaze. "I'm not schizophrenic."

JJ's eyes widened at Reid's sudden announcement. "You thought you were schizophrenic?"

"After you left, I wasn't feeling well. Apparently it's psychosomatic." The profiler shrugged as he ran a hand through his growing hair.

JJ hesitantly placed her hand on top of his, urging him to continue. "How are you feeling now?"

"After Emily died, I tried to just push everything to the side to concentrate on being strong so no one had to be strong for me." He scoffed with a soft blush crossing his cheeks.

JJ smiled sympathetically. "We're your family, sweetie, you don't have to be strong for us."

"Hotch was strong after Hailey died. You were strong when you had to leave us. Everyone was putting brave faces on when Prentiss..."

The blonde cocked her head to the side and smirked. "That's because we're all stubborn."

Reid nodded and moved his hand from underneath his friends awkwardly to scrub his face, as he felt tiredness sweep over him. "I feel tired but I can't sleep. I'm anxious all the time and I'm... tired."

"It sounds like you need some actual rest, away from the trials and tribulations of FBI life." JJ stated understandingly.

Shrugging, Reid's voice croaked in exhaustion a he spoke. "But I can't sleep."

"You know my couch pulls out into a bed, why don't you stay here a little while?" JJ knew her suggestion sounded like an order the moment the young doctor stiffened.

He shook his head determinedly. "I have a home JJ, besides I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't, Henry and I like the company." JJ smiled warmly trying her best to keep eye contact as his brown eyes searched around her home for an unasked question.

As his gaze rested on the Pennsylvanian's serine expression, Reid sighed deeply. "You don't have to mother me, JJ."

JJ rolled her eyes at the young agent's persistence. "How about I big-sister you, then? Because I'm not taking a no for answer. You need to know you're not alone Reid. You need to understand that even though things change you have consistency in your life. You need some time away from work not thinking about all the evil in the world."

Reid coughed and took another sip of cocoa before responding. "I can't just take off, we're already shorthanded with Hotch gone and..."

"Reid, you're not listening to me. I don't want you to have a life that's all about work. I want you to be happy. So, you're going to sleep in my living room and babysit your godson tomorrow instead of coming into the office and you can make a two week plan off nothing. I don't want you thinking about work or reading technical books." JJ stood and placed her mug next to the sink. "Go and visit your mom, go and have some fun. Call up those friends of yours that you play chess with and go to a Star Wars thing."

Reid frowned slightly. "It's actually Star Trek conventions but..."

JJ chuckled interrupting his reluctance. "Just relax and have some fun, okay. You need to start living your life."

"Before I become like Gideon?" He asked with a raised eye.

JJ leaned against the sink counter and sighed. "Your words not mine."

"I don't have to sleep here." Reid reiterated as JJ slowly moved around her kitchen into the joining living room.

JJ pressed a motherly kiss to the back of Reid's head before edging her way to the staircase. "I'm going to get some clean sheets. Drink up your cocoa and straight to sleep, that's an order."

Shaking his head at JJ's determination, Reid lifted his mug in his hands and whispered in response. "Yes ma'am."

...

**Up next Prentiss! **

**Thanks to everyone who has alerted and thanks for reviewing; mummacass, angry penguin and crazyobsession101!**


	6. Prentiss

**Disclaimed!**

**I'm such a bad updater, but on the plus side 'Sometime around midnight' is getting updated after a few months of nothing.**

**So I've seen bits of the finale, I actually skipped half of the episode then got annoyed by JJ's forty second appearance however it still makes me wonder what season seven is going to be like if Prentiss does indeed return along with everyone else. **

**Anyways, hopefully some people are still interested in this story, it's nearly finished. Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ held the phone to her ear, after delaying her call until the department emptied for the night. She waited for the secure line to click in before she dialled the memorised number. Hearing the tone alter, JJ took a deep breath waiting for the recipient's voice to answer. A Swedish man answered. "Hej kan jag hjälpa?"

JJ cringed, knowing her accent wasn't at all believable. "Lägenhet 154a vänligen"

"Ett ögonblick" The voice replied before there was another pause.

This time a familar voice spoke. "Hej"

JJ cleared her throat and followed her memorised instructions. "ID-kod vänligen"

"Foxtrot-4-Delta-9-9-7"

"This is a secure line." JJ stated dryly.

The blonde heard a soft sigh. "Thank god, my Swedish is not progressing."

"Oh please, languages are second nature to you. I sound like a crazy person." JJ scoffed slightly. "How are you Emily?"

"Good, I'm just getting ready for work." The brunette replied.

JJ looked out of her office blinds at the empty bullpen. "How is life as a florist?"

"Eventful. How is it being back at the BAU?" Prentiss asked.

JJ looked at the clock which read 3.30 and sighed. "It's like I never left."

"I'm guessing this isn't a courtesy call JJ." The profiler deduced quietly.

JJ smirked. "No, I have some news but I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"You found Ian?" Prentiss asked nervously.

JJ bit her lower lip before answering. "We located him, yes. However..."

"JJ just give me the location, I can end this." Prentiss stated in frustration.

The blonde paused slightly. "Emily, that's exactly why I debated phoning you. You have to let me do my job."

Prentiss scoffed harshly. "JJ, I know him I can..."

"You're too close to this. Emily, I relocated you to keep you safe. You have to trust me." JJ attempted to calm the brunette.

Prentiss froze as a few moments passed in silence. "I do. I'm sorry... I know I put you and Hotch in an awful position."

"You didn't really have a choice, Em. You were unconscious. I was the one who organised the whole situation. Hotch wasn't even supposed to be a part of this." JJ pinched the bridge of her nose.

Prentiss chuckled lightly. "JJ, you've done a lot for me you need to stop blaming yourself for this."

"I want you to know that we have surveillance on Doyle and we believe he has no idea of your whereabouts. However I need you to remain flexible enough to relocate in the upcoming days." JJ instructed quietly.

Prentiss moaned. "Again. That's the third time in as many months."

"I know, I'm sorry." JJ cringed at how exhausted her friend seemed.

"Do you think this is nearly over?" Prentiss asked hopefully.

JJ readjusted the phone in her hand. "I've been given new orders concerning Doyle so hopefully you won't have to be dead for too much longer."

"Have you got a timeline?" Prentiss prompted with a tinge of humour in her voice.

JJ chuckled. "You know how this works Em. I won't be surprised if I get a phone call tomorrow informing me of changes to the plans."

"But you'll keep me updated?" The brunette asked.

JJ looked down at the file in front of her. "I'll see what I can do. I'll be calling in the next seventy two hours to tell you your new residency. Have a good day at work."

"JJ?" Prentiss began before the blonde hung up.

"Yeah."

The ambassador's daughter hesitated. "How is everyone?"

JJ sighed sympathetically. "They're good. I know everyone misses you. Your parents are devastated. So is the team. I'm trying to get Morgan into counselling but we keep butting heads..."

"They're going to hate me if this ever ends." Prentiss muttered distantly.

"No Emily, they're going to be so happy you're okay when this ends." JJ added reassuringly.

Prentiss groaned softly. "I have to get to work."

"Yeah I have to get home at some point. Take care of yourself." JJ said softly.

Prentiss sighed. "We'll speak soon?"

"I'll be in touch." JJ answered before hanging up the phone. Glancing back at the clock, the acting unit chief moaned at the pile of paperwork she had to complete in relation to phoning her friend, before she could leave for the night.

...

**Thanks to Google translate, here's the Swedish translation; Hej ****kan jag hjälpa? –Hi can I help you?**

**Lägenhet 154a vänligen – Apartment 154a please**

**Ett ögonblick – one moment**

**Hej – Hi**

**ID-kod vänligen – Idenitifcation code please**

**...**

**A special thanks for reviewing; angry penguin, lolyncut, Harrypotter-PercyJackson and mummacass!**


	7. Hotch

**Disclaimed!**

**So for those keeping track this is going to be a JJ and Hotch chapter and this basically came from something I read about the hopes for possible storylines for the next season including JJ and Hotch sharing the secret and JJ's home life.**

**Thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read, let me know what you think!** ...

JJ waited at the elevator for it to reach the BAU office. After her phone call with Prentiss, she had the paperwork to fill out.

_Why make contact with a hidden agent? What was learnt from the contact? What were the dangers of the phone call? Where was the call made? Were the correct channels used? _

Sometimes, JJ really hated bureaucracy.

The elevator slowly opened and revealed Quantico's acting Section Chief, reading through a file in his hands. His eyes shot up in surprise as JJ entered the small compartment. "Hey."

JJ glanced at her wrist watch while adjusting the bags in her hand. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I have a mountain of paperwork to deal with, what about you?" Hotch asked as he stuffed his file into his brief case as JJ pressed the button for the basement.

Smiling, JJ leaned against the mirrored wall as she replied. "I had a last minute phone conference."

"At this time of night?" Hotch raised an eye.

JJ scoffed quietly. "Trust me you don't want to know."

"Fair enough." Hotch smiled in response. "How's the team?"

"You know you can come down and check up on us any time you want, right?" JJ watched the profiler shift uncomfortably.

Shrugging, Hotch ran a hand through his hair before he answered. "I don't want to step on your toes. You're doing a good job."

"Thanks but I think everyone is ready for you to come home." JJ replied with a sigh.

Hotch smiled warmly. "I'm sure that's not true."

"Believe it. According to Morgan I'm a harsher drill sergeant than you ever were."JJ countered with a tint of pride.

Hotch shook his head. "That cannot be true."

"How is the Section Chief office?" JJ asked as they watched the numbers pass.

He hummed before answering. "Dull."

A few seconds of silence passed by before their eyes met briefly again. JJ pursed her lips brefly before breaking the silence. "Morgan and Seaver went to interview Brian Hollis today."

"The sadistic rapist from the Tallahassee case?" Hotch asked with a raised eye.

JJ nodded as she adjusted her bags once more. "Rossi wanted Seaver to be given the solo."

"She's not ready." Hotch responded quickly.

JJ smirked and rolled her eyes. "That's what I said and so not only is Rossi annoyed with me but so is Morgan for making him go with her and Seaver is silently pissed at me for making Morgan babysit her. Reid's annoyed that I made him have a two week break and Garcia wants some type of new computer thing that is way too expensive..."

"It sounds like you've got a lot of people pissed at you." Hotch stated as the elevator doors pinged open at the basement level.

JJ smiled gratefully as Hotch stepped back to allow her out of the elevator first. "Oh please, add in everyone at Pentagon I pissed off yesterday and the NSA case I debriefed last week, I should just give up while I can."

"You're not a quitter." Hotch praised as they walked along the corridor towards the parking lot.

JJ muttered quietly. "Sometimes, I wish I was."

"Are you okay? I know pulling triple shift, here, with the Pentagon and at home must be difficult." Hotch asked in concern.

JJ shrugged him off as he held the door open for her. "I'm fine, it's just late and I haven't had any caffeine since this morning."

Hotch watched the petite blonde stifle a yawn as she juggled with her bags to find her car key. "Are you going to be okay driving home?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Are you okay?" JJ eyed him out of the corner of her eye as he escorted her to her SUV.

He nodded silently. Taking a step back he shrugged. "I'm fine."

JJ frowned and looked at him in disbelief. "Somehow I don't think you're telling the truth."

"I just..." He heaved a sigh, "...miss everyone and the work."

JJ stopped and watched him closely. "Hotch you know you don't have to be a stranger. We miss you too."

Hotch looked to the ground before meeting the acting unit chief's deep blue eyes. "How's Will and Henry?"

"Henry's great, he's walking and talking and not a little baby anymore and its' heartbreaking. How's Jack?" JJ asked as she leaned against her car.

Hotch tilted his head slightly as he looked at the blonde. "Jack's doing great, he keeps bugging me about arranging a play date with Henry again. I think he likes playing with other's rather than being alone with me."

"I'm sure that's not true." JJ giggled lightly.

They stood opposite each other for a few moments in the empty parking lot. Hotch glanced at his wrist watch. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, I should get home." JJ unlocked her car as she listened to Hotch's footsteps walk away from her, while tossing her belongings in the back seat. Biting her lower lip, JJ turned suddenly and called for the retreating profiler. "Hotch!"

He turned suddenly with a frown creased on his brow. "Are you okay?"

"Do you want to get a coffee at that diner along the road?" JJ asked hesitantly.

He nodded. "Sure, do you want me to meet you there?"

"Yeah, thanks Hotch." JJ answered quickly before getting into her car.

They arrived separately but met at the doors before finding a table in the relatively empty diner. Apart from a few marines at the far end of the room, and the waitress the two agents were the only ones in the premise drinking their coffees.

Hotch watched JJ closely as she sipped her drink. "JJ it's four in the morning, what have you got on your mind?"

"How did you do it for so long?" JJ asked quietly. "Keep Prentiss's secret from the team without feeling guilty."

Hotch took a deep breath. "I felt guilty from the moment you walked into the waiting room at the hospital. But I guess, I justified the situation to myself. We're protecting Prentiss which in turn protects the team."

"My phone conference was with Emily." JJ admitted slowly.

He sat back in his chair. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. It was just a routine check in. But she said something about _if _this ends everyone will hate her." JJ looked down to the contents of her coffee mug.

Hotch cocked his head in thought. "That wouldn't happen."

"Of course not... They'd hate us... me. I got you involved when I shouldn't have." JJ scrubbed her face tiredly as she mimicked Hotch's laid back posture.

He stared blankly at her. "We knew that they wouldn't agree with our decision. It always going to happen but I appreciate that you came to me."

JJ sniffled slightly and blinked a few times, feeling tiredness take over her body. "There's a possibility that she could be coming home sooner than we thought."

"There's been progress?" Hotch asked in astonishment.

JJ bit her lower lips faintly. "I can't really talk about it but there'll be some movement soon in the case."

"Have you located Doyle?" The profiler questioned.

JJ looked around the room briefly. "Maybe."

"But you wouldn't be able to tell me anyway, right?" Hotch reasoned in a hushed tone.

"Nope." JJ smiled tiredly.

They both drank some coffee in silence before Hotch began the conversation once more. "You know relocating Prentiss wasn't your fault right? If she had come to us sooner or if we had more time..."

JJ shook her head and interrupted him. "They'll just argue that we could have trusted them."

"Is this really what's on your mind?" Hotch asked with a raised eye.

JJ met his uncertain eyes before pushing her mug forwards. "I'm just tired Hotch. I'm sorry to be keeping you here so late."

"JJ, you know you can talk to me." Hotch stated reassuringly.

The Pennsylvanian nodded. "I know."

"When I asked about Henry and Will, you only talked about your son." He deduced confidently.

JJ scoffed and rolled her eyes through a mumble. "Profilers."

"Is everything okay at home?" Hotch prompted.

JJ met his searching eyes knowingly. "Who talked?"

"Garcia... and Reid." He replied dryly.

JJ groaned deeply. "Will just wasn't happy with my dedication to work. He got fed up. We're still trying, I guess we both owe each other and Henry that, but with being back at the BAU things aren't good."

"I'm sorry." Hotch met her eyes sympathetically.

JJ smiled at his sincerity. "Thanks but maybe it's for the best. I don't think I'll be changing any time soon. Henry is the most important person in my life and between his toddler antics and work there isn't much room for anyone else right now."

"I understand that." He shrugged knowingly.

The reconnected comfortable eye contact as time passed slowly. Glancing at the TV in the corner of the room, JJ started to collect her belongings together. "We should make a move. I have to be back at work in two hours."

"Yeah, it's probably for the best." Hotch agreed as he checked his wrist watch. "JJ I went through a lot with Hailey and if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

JJ smiled warmly and reached for his hand gratefully. "I know, thanks Hotch."

...

**Thanks for reviewing; stefi, lolyncut, mummacass and BeagleFancier!**

**So there's only one chapter left, hopefully I'll update again soon!**


	8. Vague endings

**Disclaimed!**

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. **

**As always, let me know what you think!**

...

Another month drifted by in a haze with JJ continuing her liaising with the Pentagon and State while acting as Unit Chief for the BAU. After a gruelling case in Wyoming, the blonde found herself hovering in the briefing room, watching down in the bullpen as the team laughed amongst themselves.

Dragging her eyes away from the small group, the blonde began to tidy the table that was covered with case files and random paperwork. A soft tap on the door startled the Pennsylvanian. Her wide blue eyes met the profilers knowingly.

"You're finally coming home, huh?" JJ smirked at Hotch's confused expression. "I got a call from Strauss this afternoon. She's returning on Monday."

Hotch looked down at the ground. "I don't know how to thank you for everything."

"You don't." JJ stated as she leaned against the roundtable.

Hotch stepped further into the room towards the blonde. "I was hoping that you could stay."

JJ bit her lower lip softly. "Hotch, I would love too but at the end of the day, it's not my decision."

"I know but I've been in talks with your supervisor over there and he's being cooperative." Hotch replied vaguely.

A familiar silence over took the pair as JJ nodded briefly. "Well let me know how it goes."

"JJ, you know you'll always be a part of this team, right?" Hotch asked.

JJ smiled warmly as their eyes locked. "Thanks."

"JJ, are you okay?" Hotch raised an eye in concern.

The blonde nodded while sorting out the piles of folders on the table. Hotch rested a hand on the petite woman's shoulder to get her attention. "JJ."

"Everything is fine. But after tomorrow, I'm not too sure whether the team are going to want me back." JJ began slowly.

Hotch frowned. "Why wouldn't they?"

"I can't... Hotch something is going on and I'm not supposed..." JJ rambled not making much sense.

Hotch glanced down into the bullpen where the team were listening intently to something Garcia was saying. "Prentiss?"

JJ sighed. "Prentiss related."

"You got Doyle." Hotch stated confidently.

JJ rolled her eyes at his deduction. "You'll know something tomorrow."

Hotch breathed out slowly. "Wow."

"Looks like you're coming back just in time to face the wrath of the team." JJ responded sympathetically.

Hotch tilted his head unsurely. "Will you be apprehending him?"

"I'll be involved somehow, if anything happens." JJ replied vaguely, feeling uncomfortable with giving the profiler any information he wasn't supposed to have.

Hotch nodded understanding the blonde's reluctance. "And what happens with Prentiss?"

"If everything goes as planned I'll tell her parents she's alive. She won't be back in the states for a few weeks but the team will be able to know of her existence." JJ explained hesitantly. "But if things go unexpected, they won't be told."

"I understand." The supervisor affirmed.

JJ glanced at her wrist watch and sighed. "I have a meeting I should be at. I'll get my stuff out of your office later on."

"There's no rush JJ. I won't be back till Monday." Hotch insisted.

JJ smiled thinly as she picked up the case files and held them at her chest. "Hopefully I'll have some good news for you later on."

"Hopefully." Hotch replied quickly.

They hovered in the middle of the room before JJ pointed to the door. "I should go."

Hotch stepped aside and allowed the blonde passed. Before he made it through the door, he called her back. "JJ."

"Yeah Hotch." JJ turned with an inquisitive expression on her face.

He cleared his throat and met the blonde's crystal blue eyes proudly. "You're an exceptional agent."

"Thanks... you are too." JJ smiled bashfully as they continued to hover in the empty briefing room, the same place they said goodbye a little over a year ago.

"I'll see you later?" Hotch's request came out more as an order than a question.

JJ smiled warmly and nodded. "I'll call you when there's news."

...

**Thanks for reviewing; lolyncut, stefi, angry penguin and mummacass!**


End file.
